idmanhwafandomcom-20200213-history
Publication Info
The following, Korean, sites/pages may have additional, relivant, information when translated: :namu.wiki 이드(소설) / namu.wiki 이드(만화 :rigvedawwiki.net / tcatmon.com/wiki. Kim Daewoo Kim Daewoo is the author of ''Id - The Greatest Fusion Fantacy'' light novels that inspired the manhwa spin-off. Very little is known about the author, nor of how of much involvement he had with the manhwa. He went on hiatus after the 14th book, written in 2006. It is reported that Daewoo called the 14th book the completion of part one. A recent (2016, 2017?) post on (site and confirmation needed) stated that Daewoo is once again working on Id. This is unlikely, as no further information could be gathered in the years following. It may be that Daewoo has chronic writer's block, now considers the story to be totaly complete, dropped the story altogether, or, he may be dead. A.T. Kenny A.T. Kenny is the illustrator of the Id manhwa. He is known for adding himself to his works in funny and strange ways, usually as a cameo appearance. He tends to abruptly interrupt the flow of a chapter to rant about mundane topics (e.g., pimples, his pet ferret, self-profession of crude vulgarity) or to advertise sales of the latest volumes of his works. He took a few years off from drawing when the publisher went under and is now working on a webtoon. On his blog page found on Naver.com(Korean site), he is reported to have said that if the webtoon is successful, he may continue Id in webtoon format. Kenny compleated Volume 30 of the manhwa, which was never released due to Book Box's bankruptcy. Book Box Also known as: BB Comics and Bookbox. Book Box was the largest publisher in Korea. The publisher has since gone bankrupt. Naver In 2015, Naver.com published an altered version of the novel. Translation ::"Wow I never knew there was an I'd novel. A few years ago I worked as editor for the manwha group kmts or I guess now they became a-team. I also introduce the ID project to the team. After reading the manwha and novel, I must say the novel is far more detailed and interesting than the manwha. AT Kenny(illustrator for the manwha) is an action guy, I like some of his jokes and work, but he skipped about 30-40% of the dialogue and background info in the manwha. I hope the novel gets picked up. The series is an interesting read. I must admit it has the cliche powerful hero vs villains but it is one of my fantasies to see eastern king fu mix with European magic and dragons. :lol:" - Psy (Baka-Tsuki forums). With 29 volumes, the manhwa is not licensed in English and a dozen groups have done scanlations for the series. They are: ::A-Team (vol.13-19 and 20+21 with Japanzai) ::BNC Scanlations (vol. 1-3 and the second chapter of 4) ::Claudia Scans (vol. 28) ::Easy Going Scans (vol. 1-28) (vol. 20-28) ::Grumpy (vol. 14) ::Japanzai (two chapters of vol. 20 with XscansX and vol. 20 & 21 with A-Team) ::Korean Manga Translations (aka: kmts, K-manga | became A-Team) (vol. 1-12) ::MangaCow (vol. 29) ::Nonbiri (one chapter of vol. 13) ::XscansX (two chapters of vol. 20 with Japanzai) *Links are groups with (volumes and chapters) that can be read on their site and may contain scanlations done by another group. Un-linked () are their works. With 14 novels, partial translations for the un-licensed first novel can be found on the following sites: ::Scribd First Novel Translation. (Pay to Read) ::Scribd First Novel Translation. (Pay to Read) ::Wordpress First Chapter Translation. (Inactive) ::Japtem First Three Chapters Translated (listed; actual chapters translated: unknown). (Inactive, dropped) ::LiberSpark: 5 chapters translated (Dropped and removed from site). ::Heroic Novels: (Site no longer exists) ;Other external links: ::Baka-Updates: publication and translation informational site. This link is for the manhwa, a link for the novel's info can be found on page. ::BakaBT: download site for Vol. 1 - Vol. 25 of the manhwa. ::Novel Planet: archive site containing posts from Liberspark, Heroic Novels, etal. Internal links: ::Id The Greatest Fusion Fantasy, compares diferent translations of the novel prolog. ::Novel 1:sandbox, a machine tranlation of part of the first novel. Category:Real World Articles